1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device for plants and/or a method of supporting plants, and in particular cut plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When transporting cut plants there is a tendency for those plants to lose their freshness at a quick rate. Attempts have been made to enhance or prolong the freshness of the cut plants, for example, by providing a vial of water with an aperture at the mouth through which aperture the stem of the cut plant is positioned. The aperture may be in a membrane closing the mouth of the solid vial. Such a construction forms part of the disclosure of German patent specification 2232181. Such constructions have disadvantages however, for example, there can be a tendency for the devices to leak, particularly, in the area where the membrane is placed over the rigid structure. Also, the device can take up substantial space when the plant is packaged, and it can be awkward to insert the plant into the aperture, which may not be of a suitable size. Thus it is necessary to, in general, make the aperture somewhat smaller than the expected plant stem diameter. The difficulties make such a construction disadvantageous.